Vampire Knight One-shot
by Luka Soy
Summary: Zeroxmale!ocxKaname Chimamire Jun, an ex-human turned vampire is send to Cross Academy by his master. He had to help resurrect his master, Rido Kuran. He befriends some of the students, and catches the interest of two vampires. They want to save him from his master, but are they able to work together to do so? Yaoi! I do not own VK, I do own Jun, Rated M to be sure.


**Rated M for Yaoi and gore.**

* * *

Jun made his way to Cross Academy, this was going to be his school for a while. He was close to the school and noticed a silver haired teen. He looked alert and actually noticed Jun. "Hey boy, what are you doing here? Who are you?" he asked as he came to Jun with his gun out. "My name is Chimamire, friends call me Fukai. I have an appointment with Headmaster Cross." He said and bowed. "I'm Zero." He told Jun. "Do I know you?" he asked as he noticed the boy's two coloured eyes. Jun shook his head. "I don't know, but you do look familiar." Jun said with a hint of disgust in his voice, he directly recognized the young hunter. Zero smiled. "Follow me, I'll bring you to the Headmaster." He signed Jun to follow him. He nodded and followed Zero. "We're here." He said as they reached the office. They heard two people talking. "Oh, the headmaster is talking to Kuran-san, we'll have to wait for a little." He said. "Kuran?" Jun asked. "The president of the Nightclass, Kaname Kuran." Zero answered with hate in his voice. Jun nodded and Zero knocked on the door. "Who's there?" the headmaster asked. "Zero, with a new student, who has an appointment with you." Zero answered. "Come in." The headmaster told him. Zero opened the door and let Jun in. "Good evening Chimamire Jun, welcome to Cross Academy. My name is Kaien Cross, and I am the headmaster." He said. Jun bowed. "Are you a human or a vampire?" Cross asked. "Vampire, Cross-sama." Jun answered. "Show it." Kaname commanded. Jun gave a small nod and his eyes lit up red and yellow, he showed his fangs. "See, vampire." He smiled childishly. Kaname nodded. "You're Nightclass then." Jun gave a small nod. Zero tched.

Kaname and Jun walked to the Nightclass after Jun changed into the uniform. "You aren't from here, right?" Kaname asked. "No, I am not from this region." Jun answered. Kaname nodded. _"Kill Kaname, kill Yuki, they deserves to suffer. That is your mission."_ Rido told Jun. he accepted. "Are you okay, Chimamire-kun?" Kaname asked. The younger boy nodded. "Are you thirsty?" Jun asked, Kaname's eyes had become red. "No, but I feel a presence." He answered. Jun nodded and felt it too, it was familiar. He made a small cut in his wrist. "You're bleeding." Kaname said and looked at the cut. Jun nodded. "I know." He made the cut deeper. "What are you doing?" Kaname asked in shock. "I don't know, I tend to bleed easily, I guess." Jun smirked. "Who are you?" Kaname asked in shock. "You'd like to know huh?" Jun smirked and licked off the blood. "Jun, I see you've arrived." A small boy with red and blue eyes came out of the forest bordering the school. "Good evening Master." Jun greeted and kneeled in front of the young boy. "Chimamire-kun, who is that?" Kaname asked. "Hello little cousin." The boy said as he signed Jun to stand up. "Rido!" Kaname said and backed away. The boy, Rido, smiled. "Jun, you should drink some blood. You do not want to fall to a level E do you?" he asked, or commanded. "I don't Master." Jun answered. "Good boy, drink." He commanded and gave Jun his wrist. His eyes turned blank. "As you wish Master." He sank his fangs into Rido's wrist. "D-Did you turn him?" Kaname stuttered. Rido nodded. "I changed him as a kid, and made sure he was raised the way I wanted him to. And I also made sure he would only drink human blood, well besides mine of course. He's my pretty little psycho." He said and patted the strawberry blonde's head. "But you don't want to tell anyone, you don't want me to possess my son's body. Do you?" he smirked. Kaname tched. "You know what, I'll just remove your memories." Rido started to erase the memories about his' and Jun's connection. He disappeared and made Jun clean his mouth.

"Hey Kuran-san, are you alright?" he asked. The pureblood nodded. "Let's just go to class." They continued to the rest of the Nightclass. "Guys, this is Chimamire no Jun. he is a transfer student." Kaname introduced the younger vampire. "Why are his fangs showing?" Hanabusa asked, not trusting Jun. "Because I come from a place we aren't supposed to keep them in. in my village, vampires are accepted." He explained. Hanabusa nodded untrustingly. "They aren't here." Jun nodded and hid his fangs. He took a seat. "We don't really do much. So just sit around. You'll be staying with me in one room for now. Until we've got an extra bed for you." Kaname explained. Jun nodded. He heard a few jealous complaints. He fiddled with his ear piercings. He didn't like being judged. Ruka sent him jealous glares. He disliked her already. 'She probably likes Kuran-san. If she knew what I'm going to do to her senpai.' He thought and smirked. She tched and looked away. "Hi my name is Hanabusa Aido, welcome to the Nightclass." The blond smiled. An orange haired boy stood behind him. "My name is Akatsuki Kain." Jun nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said. Akatsuki sat down again. Ruka stepped in front of Jun. "Who do you think you are? You just walk in, and you get to stay with Kaname-sama?" she yelled. "You don't even show respect to him." Jun sighed and ignored her rants. "Are you listening to me?" she was still yelling. "Ruka-san, please calm down." Senri tried to calm her down. She sighed in annoyance and walked away. "I am sorry about her behaviour. My name is Senri Shiki." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Shiki-san." Jun said. 'Master's son, Senri Shiki-sama.' he thought. The rest of the lesson went by fairly quick and all Nightclass students walked back to the Moon Dormitory.

Two Dayclass students stood outside of the Moon Dormitory. "Look! It's the Nightclass." They squealed. Jun sighed. "Are they always like this?" Hanabusa nodded. "We'll bring them back to the Sun Dormitory." He said and pointed at himself and Jun. Kaname nodded. "I'll wait for you in the living room, Chimamire-kun." Jun gave a nod and left with Hanabusa. "Hey Aido-san, can we drink human blood on this school?" Jun asked. The taller vampire shook his head. "Kaname-sama doesn't want us to drink human blood." Jun sighed. "Not even one little sip?" he pouted. "No Chimamire-kun, we'll get in trouble." Jun smirked. "You want to drink too, don't you? Have you even had human blood before?" he asked. "No I haven't had human blood before." Hanabusa confessed, slightly embarrassed. "How is that possible? How have you resisted the urge?" Jun asked amazed. "We weren't allowed to." Jun nodded. "Do you want to taste? I'll bite and you can taste, if you don't want to bite them." Hanabusa gave a small nod. "One sip." Jun smirked childishly. The two vampires approached the two Dayclass students. "Idol-senpai!" they yelled. Jun smirked and the two girls fangirled. "Wow! Who are you?" they yelled when they saw him. "My name is Chimamire no Jun." he smiled childishly, which turned psychopathic. He walked closer to the human girls. He reached for one of their necks and bit down. She tried to scream, but Jun covered her mouth. "Drink some too, Aido-san." He said as he tossed him the girl's body. The other girl tried to run away, but Jun caught her. "You don't want to miss out on the fun, do you?" he smirked.

"What are you two doing?" Kaname asked sternly as he appeared behind Jun and Aido. "Kaname-sama, I am so sorry." Aido apologized. "What about you Chimamire-kun?" Kaname asked him angrily. "Don't punish him, punish me. I convinced him to do this." he confessed. "Alright, you didn't know you weren't allowed to drink human blood. And I'll let it go for once, Aido." Kaname sighed and erased the girls' memories. "Did you enjoy drinking blood, Aido?" he asked. The blonde vampire nodded. Kaname sighed. "You shouldn't drink human blood, Aido. You'll turn into a psychopath when you drink too much when you aren't used to it. Chimamire-kun is from a village and probably clan that drinks human blood since they're born. He is used to it." Hanabusa nodded again. The three vampires went back to the Moon Dormitory. 'His voice was so strong, I shouldn't have listened. But I couldn't resist.' Hanabusa thought. "Are you a pureblood?" he asked after Kaname had left them in the living room of the Moon Dormitory. "No, I am not a pureblood." Jun answered. "But how can you have so much influence?" Hanabusa asked. "How do you mean, Aido-san?" the shorter vampire was confused. "Never mind." The blue eyed vampire left to his room. Jun sighed. 'That was a close one, they can't find out. Yet.' Kaname came back. "Let's go, Chimamire-kun." He signed the younger one to follow him. Jun nodded and followed the pureblood. "I'm sorry." He said. "Why?" Kaname asked. "I kind of forced Aido-san to drink blood." Jun scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Kaname answered. "I'm kinda tired." He sighed. Jun agreed. Both vampires went to bed. Kaname fell asleep after a while, but Jun didn't. He snuck out of the room and made his way to the Sun Dormitory.

He snuck into Yuki Cross' room. He knocked out her roommate and walked over to the human girl. He smiled creepily. She woke up, seeing the taller boy. She stood up. "Who are you, why are you here?" she whisper shouted. Jun smiled and Yuki saw his fangs. She gasped and took out her scythe. Jun made a small cut in his finger and he turned his blood into a whip. Kaname suddenly appeared and held Jun by his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Jun shook his head, acting like he was confused. "W-Where am I?" he asked 'scared'. "What happened?" Yuki asked. "I don't know, there was a voice in my head. I couldn't place it. But it was really powerful. I tried to fight it. But his voice completely overpowered my mind, he wanted me to kill Cross-chan. I don't know why he wanted me to, he didn't want to tell me." Jun explained. Kaname nodded. "Kill Kaname, just do it." Rido told Jun. his eyes turned hazy and he jumped on Kaname. "The voice is back, isn't it?" he asked calmly. Jun's eyes widened insanely. Kaname sighed and bit the younger vampire's neck. His eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry." 'Master will punish me for not finishing my mission. I can't do anything anymore, I was too hasty.' He thought. Kaname smiled, he genuinely smiled. "I'll see what I can do against the voice okay?" Jun nodded. "Your blood is sweet, do you mind if I drink a little more?" he asked the younger vampire as he took a hand through the strawberry blonde hair. Jun shook his head.

Zero sat in his room. He couldn't get the boy out of his head. 'Why do I think I know him? He's just another bloodsucker. Jun, Jun, I know the name. I've heard that name and it means a lot to me. Why can't I remember?' he thought. He took out one of his old photo albums. There was a picture of him, Ichiru, a boy that looked like Jun and an older kid who had the same facial structure and eye colours as Jun. 'You'll always be my best friend –Jun.' was written under the photo. He went through the photo album. The last page had a loose picture, it was a bloody room. There was one person alive, it was Jun. blood ran down his neck. 'Why is this picture here?' Zero thought. He turned the picture around, one sentence was written on the back. 'He won't ever be the same.' It read. 'Now I at least know why I feel at- no, I can't feel attracted to him, he has accepted being a vampire. Maybe I used to like him but not anymore. He must never know.' he thought. He heard a crash in the room next to him and smelled blood. "Yuki." He said and ran to her room. When he opened the door he saw Jun, with Kaname biting him. "Zero-kun." Yuki said. He felt jealousy in his chest. 'If anyone would drink his blood it would be me, not Kuran.' He thought. "Kiryu-kun, why do you enter without knocking?" Kaname asked. "I heard a loud noise and smelled blood. I do not want any more murders by you bloodsuckers." Zero gritted trough his teeth. "K-Kiryu-san." Jun stuttered weakly. "Let him go you bastard!" Zero said with his gun pointed at Kaname. "Put that thing away, Kiryu-kun. You're making Chimamire-kun nervous." He said as he took his fangs out of Jun's neck and put his hand on Jun's head. The smaller vampire fainted into Kaname's arms. "There is something I want to ask him, is it alright that I'll take him to the infirmary and wait for him to wake up?" Zero asked. Kaname gave a small nod. "If you hurt him in anyway, I'll kill you." Kaname hissed as he picked Jun up in bridal style and handed him to Zero. "Alright, alright." He said and left.

Zero walked to the infirmary and he lied Jun down. He cleaned up the wound by licking of the blood. "You're so beautiful." he said and stroked some of his hair out of his face. "But Kaname will try to kill me if I do anything. I care about you Jun, we've known each other for so long." He sighed. Jun was fast asleep, Rido was punishing him. His master had to be freed soon, he couldn't keep the act up. He didn't like the softness he had to show. Twenty minutes later he woke up. He sat up and saw Zero sleeping in a chair. "Kiryu-san?" he asked and poked the white haired boy. "You're awake, good. I'm sorry about Kuran." Zero said. "Don't worry." Jun smiled. "Might I ask you something?" Zero asked. The other nodded. "Are you an Aristocrat?" he asked. "No, I hate aristocrats." The blonde sighed. "You tried to kill Kuran." Zero said. "I know." Jun sighed and stood up from the bed. "Someone turned you into a vampire." Zero whispered. "How did you know?" His eyes lit up yellow and red. His face twisted into his insane smirked. "I saw this picture, it was of you in a bloody room. You had a blood stain on your neck. Like you'd been bitten." Zero explained. "Oh Kiryu-chan, I wish you wouldn't find out. I don't want to erase your memories." Rido's host, the little boy, stood behind the boy's. "Hello Master." Jun bowed. "Kuran Rido." Zero gasped and stepped back. "I see you've found out about our little bond." Rido smirked. "Little bond? You're his Pureblood! How can you call it like that? How can you accept him, he killed your family Jun." Zero yelled. Jun slapped Zero. "Do not talk about Master like that." he gritted through his teeth. His lilac eyes became red. "Stop Zero-chan." Rido commanded. Zero couldn't move. "How can you control me?" he gritted through his teeth. "I am a pureblood, you're a level D and close to a level E. I don't need you to join me if you don't want to. But believe me, if you tell anyone, Jun will kill you. Believe me he can, he is way stronger than your normal level D." Rido smirked. His eyes lit up red and blue. "Damn you." He gritted. "Oh little boy, you've been very bad. I think I'll let Jun punish you." He smirked. "Drink Jun." Jun's eyes went blank. "Yes Master." He answered and bit Zero's neck. Zero's eyes widened. "J-Jun-san." He stuttered.

Suddenly Hanabusa stormed in. "What?" he asked in shock. "Kill him Jun." Rido commanded with the same smirk. Jun gave a nod and made a cut in his fingertips. He turned his blood into a whip. His eyes blazed with fire. "Time to die Aido-san." He smirked. A few of the whips pierced through Hanabusa's body. "Die." Jun smirked. Suddenly he was pressed on to the floor. "I'm sorry, my love. But I won't let you hurt the other students. I know you can't do anything about it." Kaname whispered. The younger hissed and twitched. "Let me go Kuran." He hissed, his voice mixed with Rido's real voice. Like Rido was taking over the boy's body. "Jun-kun, I will save you from Rido." Kaname whispered. Rido just laughed. "Oh Jun-chan, I see that my nephew cares about you. I don't understand why honestly. You're just a level D vampire, bitten by his uncle. You're worth nothing." He told his younger servant. "I know Master, I am not worth anything." He repeated. The child's smirk grew wider. "Good boy, you know your place." He said and patted the boy's head. He pushed Kaname from Jun. "Oh Jun-chan, your punishment is gonna be you having to cope with this mental torture." He smirked and disappeared into thin air. "I-I hate you!" Hanabusa yelled. "Now, now, Hanabusa-san. No need to be angry with him." Kaname said and he stroked the boy's head. Hanabusa just tched and left the infirmary.

"I'm sorry." Jun said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated. He was silenced by Kaname who pressed his lips against the younger's. Zero tched. The two vampires just sat there, kissing. Zero moved closer and he pressed his lips against Jun's neck. Kaname started to remove the boy's clothing, growling 'mine' as he removed the boy's blazer. He left hickeys on the boy's neck and collar bone. He removed his own shirt and pushed Jun onto Zero. He traced the smaller boy's abdomen. His eyes became red, so did Kaname's. "I think we finally agree on something, Kiryu-kun." He said as he licked the blonde's nipple. "I know, Kuran-san." Zero answered as he started to undo the boy's pants. "You belong to us now."

I'll leave the rest up to you...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
